My life, my love
by Wanted2234
Summary: This story is about Graystripe. What whould happen if Silverstrean never died? Read to find out more.


**I have decided to take a break from _The power of ice _and I will be starting to wright more stories. I own nothing and never will. The allegiances are in _Forest of secrets _and it takes place in it. Also, I'm doing this because I always wanted to read a story like this, but no one made one, so I took it upon myself to write this story.**

Fireheart raced to the place where he had scented blood and gasped when he saw Graystripe beside his mate from RiverClan, Silverstream, whose stomach was heaving painfully. "Fireheart! Its the kits- the kits are coming and everything is going wrong. Fetch Yellowfang!"

"But I-"

"Do It!"

Fireheart darted towards camp. "Its going to be all right, my life, my love... Fireheart is going to be back with Yellowfang in just a moment... just hold on!" Graystripe whispered into a frantic queen's ear. Silverstream grunted in answer. He heard rustling and looked up in hope, but then his back fur bristled in disbelief.

"You brought _Cinderpaw? _I thought I asked you to bring Yellowfang!" Graystripe hissed. "She's all the way to Snakerocks! Cinderpaw was closer, Silverstream would have probably died!" Fireheart shot back. The golden tom looked up and half- gasped. It was Tigerclaw! "Fireheart, what do you know of this?" To Fireheat's relief, Cinderpaw yowled to him.

"Fireheart, come down here, I need you!" Fireheart came down too her, finding her holding a dark-gray kit. "Is it dead?" Fireheart whispered. Cinderpaw put the kit in front of him. "No, lick it Fireheart, make sure it doesn't die!" Fireheart bent down and liked the tiny kit. "She's going too die isn't she, Cinderpaw?" Graystripe yowled. Cinderpaw slapped her tail across his mouth. "She certainly will not be, if you talk like that... I think she would be fine." she got back to work with Silverstream. "Will _someone _tell me whats going on here?" Tigerclaw hissed, but was cut off by Cinderpaw's yowl of happiness. "You did it Silverstream! You gave birth to two beautiful kits!" She put the second kit at Tigerclaw's paws. "Here, lick" then she turned to Silverstrem.

"Gray... Graysytripe...," Silverstream whispered "I...I love you..." The young queen gave a sigh and closed her eyes. "Silverstream," Graystripe gasped "SILVERSTREAM!" Then he turned to Cinderpaw. "You told me she would be fine!" Graystripe snarled. "Calm down, she's going to be fine, look at her flank." Sure enough, Graystripe saw that Silverstream was indeed, breathing. "Oh, thank StarClan!" Graystripe turned to Cinderpaw "I guess I owe you an apologize... I'm sorry..." "It's alright, I understand," Cinderpaw whispered. "We better get the kits, and Silverstream back to camp." "These are your kits Graystripe?" Even Tigerclaw looked surprised. "I know what your going to say," Graystripe whispered "I'm just happy that Silverstream Is alive." He picked up a wailing kit and so did Fireheart. Cinderpaw looked at Tigerclaw. "Well, are you going to help me carry Silverstrean, or what?" she asked. "I am _not _going to carry her, she can get back too her own camp!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine... but I'm going to get these kits... these half-clan kits and there mother home or I'll make them!" Tigerclaw said simply. "Don't you _dare _harm her, or the kits, or you'll have Bluestar to answer too." Cinderpaw snarled. The young apprentice picked up the queen and Tigerclaw did so too. As they did the young queen stirred. Fireheart and Graystripe came up to her and put down the kits in front of her. "Here Silverstream, you... we... have two beautiful kits," Graystripe murmured. "They are beautiful, my love," Silverstream whispered "But I think I can walk now...," "Then get back to your own Clan, Fish-fur!" Tigerclaw snarled. "Don't do that again, or I'll rip your fur out!" Graystripe snapped. "O.K, Get back to-" Tigerclaw was cut off by Fireheart whispering in his ear. "I'd be quiet, if I were you... we know your secret...," Fireheart warned. "The mighty Fireheart, telling on the trusted Deputy, Tigerclaw," Tigerclaw sneered, yet Fireheart saw a flash fear in his amber eyes, and then anger. "You tell any cat that I killed Redtail, you will have a major death threat to worry about," "We're not afraid of you..." Fireheart meowed

"You should be,"

Graystripe opened his mouth to tell him about a witness, but he clamped his mouth shut. _He might find out that Ravenpaw is still alive! I can't let him get killed!_

Tigerclaw spun around and found Cinderpaw watching with her eyes stretched open in fear, and Silverstream watching in confusion. _ Oh no! Cinderpaw is more of a threat to Tigerclaw, for she shares tongues with StarClan! _Tigerclaw gave a hiss as Cinderpaw tried to limp away. Tigerclaw jumped on her and racked his claws on her flank. Graystripe and Fireheart tried to rip him away from her, but failed. Silverstream rapped her tail around her wailing kits. The two warriors tried again and tugged at Tigerclaw, who was trying to bite down. Suddenly, a white warrior joined them and, finally got him off and held him to the ground. It was Whitestorm. "Tigerclaw, what are you doing?" He spat "and how many rules from the Warrior Code have been broken tonight? Attacking a medicine cat, betraying the Clan, meeting a cat from another Clan, mating with a cal from another Clan?" Swiftpaw and Brightpaw sprinted to the scene. "Whats going on here?" Swiftpaw asked. He was not answered. Whitestorm let Tigerclaw up. "Fireheart, Graystripe. Help me escort this traitor back to camp. Brightpaw, Swiftpaw. Carry those kits and bring them back to camp. Cinderpaw talk to Yellowfang and get something for the scratch on your flank. And your going to have to walk yourself," Whitestorm looked at Silverstream "we'll help you in camp." After the white warrior gave out the orders, they all got to work.

By the time Silverstream got in the ThunderClan Nursery and was suckling the new kits, Frostfur looked up sleepily. "I Smell RiverClan... Aren't you Silverstream... what are you doing here?" Frostfur yawned. Graystripe padded into the Nursery. "Its okay, she was giving birth at Sunning rocks," Graystripe whispered. "What was a queen, that far into pregnancy, doing all the way at Sunning rocks?" Frostfur demanded. Not in a angry way, but in worry for the young queen. "I'm his mate..," Silverstream whispered. Goldenflower was awake now. "I understand that part, but Graystripe, what were you doing endangering her, and her kits, by seeing her?" Goldenflower wondered aloud. Graystripe looked at Silverstraem. "Sorry...," Graystripe said. "Its fine, fur-ball," she teased "but I think its time we name our kits. You can name our daughter." Graystripe thought for a moment. "Featherkit," he answered "I think that's a perfect name. I think I'll name our son... Smokekit," Silverstream mewed. Graystripe looked at Silverstream for a while. "You wont believe how much I love you," He breathed. "And I love you," Silverstream said sweatly. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come join me here beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. Everyone came out of their dens and sat down in front of the High rock. "You all know two things. One; Silverstream of RiverClan gave birth to Graystripes kits. You all asked me what Graystripes punishment would be, and I say three moons of apprentice work," she looked at Silverstream. "do you want a escort back to camp with your kits?" Silverstream sighed. "No... with your permission, I would like to stay with Graystripe, I would only get banished if I go back." "Very well... the way you said it gives me an answer to why Graystripe went out to see you... you must really love each other," Bluestar said. "Now for the second reason. Whitestrom saw the Tigerclaw attacked Cinderpaw, after hearing that Tigerclaw killed Redtail," There were gasps so astonishment to that. Tigerclaw walked out of Bluestars den "Tigerclaw, do you plead guilty to what you have done?" "Yes, you dirty piece of fox-dung!" He snarled. "Then I here by banish you from this territory." Bluestar demanded. "Darkstripe, Longtail! Do you wan't to join me?" Tigerclaw called out. Darkstripe got up to his paws. "Yes... the clan has been letting in to many outsiders," Darkstripe said. "How 'bout you, Longtail?" "No... I thought I trusted you... but your truly evil Tigerclaw. First you kill Redtail, then you attack a medicine cat! I thought I knew you, but I thought wrong." "Very well, come on, Darkstripe!" Tigerclaw spat. They walked out of camp and they were gone. The camp was in utter silence. "I say these words before StarClan." "Wait, your choosing the next deputy now?" Speckletail called out "Don't you need time to think?" "Oh, something convinced me to choose now... Longtail will be the the next deputy of ThunderClan! Longtail, when you decided to stay, you proved your loyalty I hope you continue this trait, and ThunderClan will have a fine future to look upon." Bluestar praised. Longtail leaped up on the High rock. "Thank you, I hope I can serve you for many moons!"

As Graystripe walked in the Nursery, a week after Tigerclaws and Darkstripes exile, Smokekit and Featherkit ran up to him. "Daddy, can we have a ride?" Smokekit asked hopefully. "Pweese" Featherkit added. "Only if you can say it right," Graystripe said playfully. "Pwee... plwee...please?" Featherkit struggled to say "please" right and looked happy when she got it right. Silverstream giggled. "All right, clime onto my back," Graystripe smiled as he crouched. "Ow! Sheath your claws Smokekit!" When they got on his back, Graystripe got up and looked at his kits over his shoulder "You ready?" Graystripe asked. "Yep!" Featherkit answered "The here we go!" Graystripe ran around camp with his kits on his back. "Weeeeeeeeee!" Smokekit and Featherkit yowled. Warriors and elders looked over to the sound and chuckled. Even the deputy, Longtail gave a purr of amusement. All but Speckletail who gave him a look of anger. "He doesn't deserve those kits..." she murmured, and then she slipped back into her den. Graystripe slowly came to a stop and caught his breath. "Okay, I think that was a good enough ride for you!" Graystripe chuckled "Awwww!" Featherkit groaned Smokekit and Featherkit got off. "By daddy!" Smokekit said. The two kits went in the direction of Silverstream. "Graystripe!" Bluestar yowled "I want to talk to you, in my den!" "Alright coming," Graystripe walked over to Bluestars den. He walked in the den. "Make yourself comfortable," Graystripe sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Graystripe asked. "I have decided to only make you do one moon of apprentice work," Bluestar said. "Really? Why?" Graystripe wondered. "Do I need reasons? Alright, maybe its because you ran around the camp with your two kits on your back, and gave the clan something to laugh about for once. Sometimes I think the clan gets too serious. They needed something too laugh about, and I thank you for that," Bluestar chuckled. "Thank you!" Graystripe said happily, and with a quick lick on her shoulder, he walked out.

Graystripe dropped into a hunting crouch and quietly stalked a mouse. He slowly made his way towards it and finally pounced. He quickly killed it and made his way towards camp. He picked up the rabbit and robin he caught earlier. _This is how life should be! _

"Hi, Graystripe!" Graystripe looked over to where the sound had came from and saw Thornpaw. "Hello, Thornpaw!" Graystripe said. "Do you need help carrying that?" Thornpaw asked. "Sure, you can carry this," Graystripe said as he dropped the rabbit and Thornpaw picked it up. When they got back to camp, Graystripe went to the elders den and dropped the mouse and started searching for ticks. "I think I have some ticks," Halftail said. "Alright,"Graystripe meowed as he searched his pelt. "You know, I'm starting to get used to your mate, Silverstream, being around here. And your kits are always begging for a story," Halftail mewed "Like when you and Fireheart saved those kits from RiverClan... they really like you, always asking about you... in fact, they should be hear now," Just on cue, the two kits walked into the den "Father!" the two kits said happily. Halftail looked at Graystripe "I can get the rest of the ticks, you spend time with your kits, tell them a story," Halftail smiled. "Okay, have anyone told you the story, when I...,"

**-Authors notes-**

**So, how did you like the Chapter? the second chapter will be up as fast as I can write... or type... well, remember to r&r and tell me how I did. **


End file.
